Socket systems for turning or rotating nuts, bolts, etc. have existed in many forms for many years. These systems typically take the form of a wrench or impact tool having a square drive which interlocks with a socket having a square drive opening. Opposite the drive opening is a hexagonal or 12 pointed opening for a nut or bolt. The drive tool is either manually, pneumatically, or electrically driven to rotate the socket, thereby rotating the nut or bolt the socket is engaging.
These types of systems are only useful in cases where nuts are driven only a short distance onto a rod or for bolts. If a nut is to be driven down a substantial length of rod, the rod begins to interfere with the operation of the driving tool. Deep sockets provide some additional depth into which a rod may feed and provide better access to slightly deeper holes, however, the additional space is minimal, usually only approximately 1 or 2 inches. For the most part, the deep sockets are intended for use in deep openings.
Another tool designed for deep openings is the extension bar. The extension bar is a solid bar that connects a socket to a wrench. However, there is no additional space within the socket or extension bar to allow for a rod or other protrusion. So, although these devices provide better access to nuts and bolt within deep openings, they have no provision for threading a nut any substantial distance onto a threaded rod. Also, with longer devices there may be substantial torque lost due to twisting of the extension bar.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool system that allows the user to turn a nut or other rotational member onto a rod or other protruding member without the rod interfering with the driving mechanism. There is also need of a system that may be used in deep cavities without any substantial loss of torque.